Commandos 2: Destination Paris
Commandos 2: Destination Paris, is a modification (mod) of the game Commandos 2: Men Of Courage, originally made by Pyro Studios. Most of the original game has been changed, to give the player a new and exciting Commandos experience. Pyro Studios are no longer making Commandos games in the style of Commandos 2 (or so it seems)), which many people (including myself) are fans of. This mod gives people almost a new game, without having to spend a penny. The mod has been made more challenging, to stop you completing it too quickly, so you will get a long game. It will test even the best Commandos players. Nevertheless it's been calibrated for novices and for people that are a bit "rusty". Features Commandos 2: Destination Paris contains all the main and bonus missions (ALL modified) from Men Of Courage plus a lot of Fan made missions and ALL the missions from BEL/BTCOD/C3 (plus a few more bonuses) Here is a list of all the mods features: * 170 missions! * 9 completely new missions in new maps * ALL the 9 missions from BTCOD (including the tutorial mission) * ALL the 20 missions from BEL * ALL the 12 missions from Commandos 3. * New abilities for the Commandos * Alot more enemies than before, now you will truly feel behind enemy lines * New enemies, including 7 Secret Agents * Patrols will not touch you unless you act suspiciously * Be careful of the new "special enemies", they are deadly at any distance * The existing enemies, including the new ones, have been made alot more dangerous than in the past * As a counter-force, now your commandos have a bigger potential in fighting the terrible Nazis * Commandos will appear in missions in which they weren't before * The starting equipment of each Commando has changed * The items have been rebalanced throughout the missions * No more exceeding equipment, you will have to sweat for a grenade * Added an RPG style gameplay where you can power up your Commandos by finding better weapons and uniforms * The weapons characteristics have been altered (the Rifle has two ammo but the loaded one cannot be taken out) * New patrols have been added * New objectives * Lupin's stalking ability has been made useful to get around enemies unseen * The scenarios will include an infinite quantity of variations and surprises, do not fall unprepared * Each place, if visited, will have a reward; no more empty areas without a heck of a reason to visit * New sounds, some taken from the old but never passed Commandos BEL and BTCOD, others new and waiting to be heard * New music, be rrrready * Some snipers now will leave their position to investigate (not all), you'd better watch out and...take it to your advantage * Ammo has been rebalanced, no more easy filling weapons ready to kill * Gas grenades have a consolidated effectiveness of 60 seconds * If you beat up an enemy he will lose consciousness for 1 minute * Spy's first venom dosis will be effective for 30 seconds now! * Your life will decrease upon increasing the difficulty * New background music in main menu, credits * New uniforms for the Commandos * Vehicles have been rebalanced (now they will be really useful) * Missions have been populated with more people, each doing his work, giving them a look of realism * Levels design has been changed, doors that were easy before, now require your complete attention * Windows aren't secure anymore, when you least expect it, an enemy could watch through a window and... * Levels interactibility has increased, your Sniper can climb on some trees now, and your men can hide in new unsuspectable places * The Atmospherical agents (rain, snow) have been reproduced in more missions * The mod's difficulty has been re-calibrated, as much as for Pro's like for Newcomers, everyone will have fun * Note: At easiest difficulty level, you can cure fallen Commandos by medicating them or by making them eat some food (or medicate themselves by pressing the "use button" in the inventory on a medikit) Who Made The Mod? Many devoted fans gave their support. External Links * Commandos 2: Destination Paris download - Commandos HQ * Commandos 2: Destination Paris download - ModDB * Commandos 2: Destination Paris forum thread at Revora Forums Category:Games Category:Mods